Pleasure and Pein
by CheesecakeLord
Summary: It's about a girl trying to get through life. Then somehow it all twists into joining the Akatsuki. Eventually her loyalty is trusted. Also an unlikely childhood friend is encountered. All this leading to an ending worth reading.
1. Prologue

**This is after I went and edited it; but this is still, technically, my first fan fiction. *applause* Oh well, same as always: hope you like it, don't criticize too much and DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, Original Characters, the made up villages (I think you can tell which ones those are), and most of what they say. **

I walked down the beach, staring at every seashell or starfish until I was bored with it. "Mom, why couldn't dad come?" I asked when my mom finally caught up to me. I gazed at the beautiful ocean, the waves lapping at the shore carrying the old seashells off to sea and news ones into my view.

"He had some work to do." Mom said sympathetically.

"So his work was more important than my birthday?" I asked coldly. Today is my birthday and since we live in the mist village I persuaded them into going to the beach.

"I guess so." Mom said sadly.

"You don't have to be sad, but since dad didn't come can some of my friends come? Hey…what's that?" I said pointing to an oddly placed jar.

"I don't know what it is honey, and this is still a family thing so no your friends can't come." Mom said responding. Mom stared sympathetically at the sea as the familiar mist started rolling onto the shore. "Maybe he'll come next year." Mom mumbled to herself.

"You suck." I said as I bolted for the jar. What's in it, is it dangerous somehow? I finally reached it, I looked back. I saw my mom crying. I opened the jar, and some black mist started to envelop me. My mind was in a state of complete horror.

"NO SHIMI!" Mom shouted two seconds too late.

I was sent to the Shadow Village, and to this day I hate it there. After a couple of days I had foster parents and was back at school. I met Lyon and we became friends, eventually.

"Today children we will start learning about the life cycle." My teacher said cheerfully. I wasn't too happy my parents died today. Some freak accident they said, I didn't believe one bit of it. A couple days later I celebrated my 11th birthday, I've been here for 3 years now.

"Earth to Shimi." Lyon suddenly said. I instantly snapped back to the present.

**Well I'm leaving it off almost the same as the original…some things never change, I guess. **


	2. The New Akatsuki

**Second edited chapter. *applause* Someone has to appreciate these because I take the time out of my day to make the edited versions because the original ones sucked. So please appreciate these a little more for that fact. If you want to read the original versions too bad I already deleted them. ****Not to make an awkward situation Shimi and Lyon are 14 now, Shimi was turning 11 in the flashback, and Shimi came to the Shadow Village when she was 9.**

"Hey is something wrong, you look troubled?" Lyon asked concerned, obviously. I started to walk home. Then he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him. His icy-blue eyes stared at me until I confessed.

"I was thinking about…my parents." I whispered in reply. We stood there for a couple of moments; I watched his black hair get whipped around by the wind. Eventually he pulled me into a hug. I blushed.

"You'll be okay, Shimi. Don't worry as long as I've got you, you'll be okay." Lyon said reassuringly. I closed my eyes, please let this moment last forever. Lyon pulled away. Then blushed and stuttered an apology.

"I-It's o-kay, I-I'm fine now." I stuttered when Lyon finished his apology. I walked home kind of awkwardly. Does Lyon really like me that much? I hate home nobody's ever there. I set down my backpack in my room and sat down on my bed. "Hey, mom, I graduated and I'm a ninja now. I miss you; I wish you were still alive. Did you really die in a fire at home?" I'm talking to myself, am I crazy?

3 weeks later

Tomorrow is my birthday. And the start of the 5th year of me living in the Shadow Village. So far I've been on 4 missions in the past 3 weeks; also we were assigned groups to stay in and I have Yin and Benimi in mine. They are both complete idiots. I wish I could just…escape from here. I heard the doorbell ring, so I jumped out of bed and answered the door. It was Lyon.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously, Lyon has been avoiding me since we hugged.

"I wanted to see you, and introduce you to my sister." Lyon replied happily.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. Pleased to meet you; and Lyon is a big dick head for not introducing me sooner." Ashley joked. I laughed but soon stopped when Lyon glared at me.

"Nice to meet you too, Ashley." I replied while suppressing a laugh.

"I also came to inform you that our leader has assigned you to a mission with us." Lyon said all too seriously.

I asked the only obvious question in this situation, "So what do we have to do?"

"We have to find the Leaf Village and assassinate the Hokage." Lyon said coldly.

"And you're okay with this Ashley?" I asked.

"YEAH! I'M READY TO KILL SOME BETCHES!" Ashley said over enthusiastically.

"O-kay…then let's go." I said creeped out. We left the Shadow Village and soon were at the Leaf Village. I saw this guy with spikey red hair and really pale skin. When he turned around you could see MAJOR dark circles.

"GAARA!" Ashley exclaimed. Then ran over to Gaara and glomped him.

"Ashley, I thought I'd never see you again." Gaara muttered in response.

"I thought I'd never see you, Gaara!" Ashley said over enthusiastically. Ashley was hugging Gaara so tightly he looked as if he would explode.

"Let's go, Lyon." I stated before abandoning Ashley.

"Okay." Lyon said in response. We walked away, and eventually found the Hokage. He was talking to some ninja wearing an orange jumpsuit. I sneaked behind the Hokage and swiftly stabbed him in the back of the neck three times. He was dead. Now the kid in the jumpsuit.

"Run kid and forget about us, and maybe I'll spare your life." I said emotionlessly.

"No, someday when I'm a better ninja I will be the one who kills you. Don't you ever forget that, Ms. Ninja! " Jumpsuit kid lectured.

"My name is Shimi, kill me when and if you can." I teased.

"Naruto, what happened?" Some voice said. Lyon started running away, I followed. Some ninjas were following us, we just ran faster. The ninja were pelting us with shuriken and kunei I was hit multiple times; I was slowed down and surrounded. Lyon slowed down.

"RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! GET OUT ALIVE!" I screamed to Lyon. He didn't listen instead he hid nearby. The ninja restrained me and took me to the jail.

"Get up you low life." A guard shouted to me. I rolled off my bed and walked to the door, I was wearing restraints that wouldn't allow me to use jutsus. After being asked a billion questions by the investigators and being prosecuted I was given a guilty verdict. I'm supposed to be sentenced to death tomorrow unless I give the name of the person who put me up to killing the Hokage.

"I told you already I'm not going to tell. If you want answers too bad for you." I screamed.

"We heard from a source you have connections to some Akatsuki members." One of the guards said.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." The guard replied smart-aleky.

"That's only one Akatsuki, and you said connections to some Akatsuki members. And he was a childhood friend, but I haven't seen him in years." I responded. I wonder how he's been…I wish I didn't go to the Shadow Village.

"Well I don't understand this, you're 14 and he's 32." The guard stated. "Now will you explain that to me?" I was mortified, the Shadow Village's time is way slower than real time. So Kisame is an adult while I'm still a teen.

"I was trapped in the Shadow Village, and time in the shadow village is way slower than real time. So while he aged to an adult I was stuck there slowly growing until I left, I'm never going back." I said boredly.

"So you are Kisame's friend?" A voice said. The guard looked scared. "Well are you Kisame's friend?" The voice repeated.

"Yes, I think I'm still his friend." I said totally shocked.

"Well then I'll take you back to the Akatsuki." The voice said. Then this venis-flytrap man appeared out of nowhere and killed the guards. He took the restraints off of me and we made a getaway.

"What's your name?" I asked venis-flytrap man casually.

"I'm Zetsu." He replied. I actually didn't think he would. I wonder how Lyon is doing.

"Thanks for saving me, Zetsu." I said gratefully. After I finished my sentence we were there. I walked in, after getting used to the light I saw all these…men just staring at me.

"So Kisame your friend is a 14 year-old girl." Some gray haired guy said while inspecting me. "Hey she's kinda cute." The guy said then grabbed my arm.

"Let go of my arm." I stated bluntly.

"So you can talk. Whattaya gonna do if I don't let go of your arm?" The guy asked.

"I'll…*cough cough cough*…sorry I think I have a cold." I said then, there was an awkward silence. I finished my sentence after I apologized because I wouldn't have been taken seriously. And throughout this the guy STILL held on to my arm…now I feel like an idiot and I'm sad. I stared at the gray-haired man. Then I kicked his shin, he crumpled to the ground and was most likely in a lot of pain.

"You bastard." The gray-haired man barely whispered.

I looked at him and smirked, "That's what you get for holding onto my arm."

"You should at least address him by his name, it's Hidan." Some creepy voice said. That seems to be the case lately.

"Hidan, it's fun to pick on you." I said mischievously. I wonder if Lyon is on his way to the Akatsuki base.

After I was shown my room and taking a nap...

I heard Kisame talking to someone in the hallway.

"Does she have any special skills, or could she even be any use to us?" That creepy voice from earlier asked.

"Yes, only one that she's told me of so far. When she physically attacks a person she sucks out part of their life. So she would be useful to us." Kisame said in my defense.

"We'll keep her, but since you already work with Itachi, I'll have her work with…Zetsu. He's the only other person that isn't already working with somebody." The creepy voice said. I opened the door, biggest mistake ever. I saw all the Akatsuki standing outside my door arguing about me. There was a guy who looked oddly wooden, who seemed to be staring at me. He must have noticed I was looking at him because he had a really creepy smile on his face, suddenly.

"You're girlfriend woke up Kisame." Hidan teased.

"Shut up, you stupid." Some guy wearing a weird hat-thing said. (Referring to Kakuzu)

"I think she should leave, Nagato. I don't think she's all that strong." Some chick with blue hair said.

"Well if Kisame thinks she might help us, then we should give her a chance." The creepy voice said in response to the girl's statement. Mental note #1: The Akatsuki aren't too cooperative together. Mental note #2: Don't mention the first mental note.

"You guys know that Shimi has been here for a good part of our conversation now." Puppet-guy said. I don't know if he's a puppet but he looks kinda wooden. Everybody got a tear-drop next to their head then turned to look at me.

"...You're so good at noticing things Sasori. Un." A girl…no guy…wait what? I stared at the person who just spoke; well at least I know Puppet-guy's name is Sasori.

"WAIT! Can I just get one thing clear?" I asked nobody in particular.

"…Sure?" Nagato answered. I went up to the 'girl…no guy…wait what?' and punched him/her where their balls would be. He doubled over in pain.

"Why would you do that? Un." He asked.

"I wanted to know if you were a boy or a girl." I said innocently.

"You could have asked." The guy said.

"That would've been no fun." I said mischievously. Then went back in front of my door.

"It's hard to discuss this when she's here; Sasori, you and Deidara take her out for ice-cream or something." Nagato said.

"Why us, Pein?" The guy I just punched in the balls asked. Now I feel bad.

"Because you two aren't really participating in the conversation anyway; and going would give you something to do." Nagato stated bluntly. You could tell that was the end of discussion.

"I'll go Sama." I said. I really don't know how else to address Pein/Nagato.

"That's final now you and Sasori have to go, Deidara. But why doesn't anyone else address me as Sama?" Pein/Nagato muttered the last part to himself.

Then a guy with a pumpkin mask walked into the room and asked, "Since you're a new Akatsuki member and you don't know our names; what do you know us as?"

"You're Pumpkin-head, he's Hidan, that's Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, Sama…and all the rest of you don't have nick names 'cause I'm too lazy to think of some." I responded.

"Just go already…" Sama said kinda angrily. Me, Deidara, and Sasori left to go get ice-cream, at least it's not coffee. We finally found a village that had ice-cream (and didn't try to kill us). Oddly it was the Sand Village.

"I want strawberry ice-cream." I said to the cashier. I handed him some money and he gave me my ice-cream. I started eating it. Then Deidara and Sasori got theirs, I ended up paying for it. We walked to (an oddly placed) park.

"How old are you two anyway?" I asked.

"I'm 19. Un." Deidara said; then went back to eating his ice-cream.

"I'm 18." Sasori said.

"No you're not, because you're a puppet. Un. So you only look 18, but you're really 35. Un." Deidara accused.

"Ok, I'm a puppet but that doesn't mean anything." Sasori said defensively. I wouldn't blame him for keeping it a secret. I dropped my ice-cream cone, and clutched my head.

"Stop messing with her head, Sasori." Gaara said. He's from the Sand Village, I forgot. He must have come here with Ashley; because I saw her standing behind him.

"Hey Shimi, you ok?" Ashley asked.

"Let's go back to the base." I said. Deidara picked me up and ran back to the base. Sasori was close behind us. We finally made it back to the base and Sama gave us a very angry look.

"Pein, Gaara Sabaku No was trying to kill us. Un. All because of Shimi, they're friends or something. Un." Deidara explained.

"Well we may be able to use that bond to kill Gaara." Sama said.

"Do you really think it's fair to do that Pein?" Comma eyes asked, "Listen to me when I say it hurts to lose friends and family."

"Itachi it doesn't count for you, you killed them." Hidan said.

"Well they're still dead." Itachi argued.

"Yes it is fair, Itachi. And plus if she wants to stay an Akatsuki she would have to kill most of her friends anyway." Sama said.

"Ok Sama I'll kill Gaara, and the rest of my friends." I said then took a step towards my room. Lyon suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"Ashley told me, everything. HOW COULD YOU BECOME AN AKATSUKI? I really thought you hated them, one of them did kill your parents or have you forgotten?" Lyon asked.

"I know that! Just leave me alone! It was a different Akatsuki, he wore a gray and black outfit instead of the ones we have now. And he looked just like you, Sama, but with no piercings and brown eyes." I said.

"Sounds like Yahiko." The blue-haired girl said.

"It does sound like Yahiko." Sama said. Lyon grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from them.

"Where do you think your going?" Itachi asked appearing right behind Lyon.

"I'm getting her out of this mad house." Lyon responded. He turned around then saw Itachi's eyes. Lyon crumpled to the ground. "Shimi…don't forget…you're...the savior of…*coughs up blood*…the forgotten…*coughs up more blood*…the beaten and…the damned." Lyon said, and quickly retreated back to the Shadow Village.

"That was odd." Hidan said after Lyon left.

"Hey well all of you should get some sleep." Sama said.

"Okay." We all responded.

"Shimi, you stay here." Sama said.

"You're in trouble." Hidan muttered to me while walking to his room.

"What do you want Sama?" I asked innocently.

"What did your father look like?" Sama asked randomly.

"I don't know, he left before I was born. Why did you want to know?" I answered skeptically.

"No reason…I'm just trying to figure something out." Sama responded.

"Ok, well goodnight Sama." I said and then went to my room. I looked at my clock; it's 9:23. I should get some sleep. I went to my bed and eventually drifted off into sleep. What a hectic day today was.

In the morning…

"Sasori how could you eat all the waffles! Un!" Deidara shouted, what a rude awakening. I guess this is how you live when you're a top-secret ninja.

"You guys calm down, I'll make some more waffles." I said when I went into the kitchen. I was stared at then everyone looked shocked.

"Why didn't you say you could cook?" Sama asked.

"If you had mentioned that you could cook; we instantly would have let you in the Akatsuki." Itachi said.

"We've had to choke down the food Zetsu's been making for us; and it really sucked. Un." Deidara said almost near tears. Then Zetsu looked offended.

"I really didn't mention anything 'cause I didn't think it was a big deal." I said in response to Sama's question. I made them a big breakfast. They ate like they had never tasted food.

"This is sooooo good, Shimi. Un." Deidara said; I got a couple more complements just like it. Well life around here might be a little dull until the plot kicks back in.


	3. Things Are Really Kicking Off

**3****rd**** chapter after who knows how long but if I just left it ending at the 2****nd**** chapter it would still have been an okay ending. Well…just read it. And I was bored so I skipped the rest of Naruto and went on to Shippuden…it makes sense when I explain. And I will be skipping around different parts of Shippuden so don't point it out I know what I'm doing.**

It's now 10:00 P.M. and I have absolutely nothing to do. Well I'm gonna leave the base soon; mostly because all the rest of the Akatsuki are. So without anything else to do I packed the stuff I would need for my newest mission. I have food, my kunai/shuriken belt, and some extra clothes. Because I'm the newest Akatsuki member and nobody knows me yet I was assigned to get info on Naruto the new Hokage. Basically I'm supposed to become his best friend then kill him when he least expects it. Pein is a cruel person and if Naruto finds out who I really am I kill him before he gets the chance to.

"You ready yet, Shimi?" Itachi asked.

"Almost ready." I replied. I finished packing and walked past him out of my room.

2 hours later in the forest near the Leaf Village…

"I think I'm lost…is there anybody who can help me out there?" I shouted to no one in particular. Then I heard the bushes rustling. "Is anybody there?" I said in a freaked out tone.

"You needed help finding the Leaf Village?" Some guy in an orange jumpsuit asked.

"Yes thank you for helping me." I replied. The guy led me to the Leaf Village and as soon as we arrived people would smile and wave at the guy. The guy led me to the main hall and as soon as we were alone he started to act like he new I was an Akatsuki.

"Why did you seek me out?" The guy suddenly asked.

"I didn't you sought me out. And why are you suddenly suspicious?" I asked.

"Because I'm Naruto, the Hokage." Naruto suddenly said. I didn't even realize it was him…what kind of assassin am I if I don't even know what my target looks like?

"You are…that's so cool. I'm Shimi." I said, crap I wasn't supposed to tell him my name.

"YOU MUST DIE!" Naruto shouted. Then he lunged at my throat. He pulled out a kunai and was about to slit my throat. I shoved him towards the window. He stumbled in that direction and landed on the desk instead. Naruto got back up and threw 5 shuriken at me, I dodged all but one; and the one that hit me grazed my shoulder. I looked at Naruto and then decided to kill him now.

"You're not worth the fight." I said, and then I raced up to him and started punching him. I kept hitting him and he didn't use a substitution ninjutsu. Finally I did the finishing blow and stabbed a kunai through his heart. "Broken heart." I mumbled and then his body turned into a shadow and dispersed. Instantly all the blood turned into shadows and disappeared too. I then made my escape and once out of the Leaf Village I used a jutsu to shadow everyone's memories of me ever being in the Leaf Village; except for the Akatsuki of course. And the jutsu is special to the Shadow Village. Lyon appeared in front of me.

"I need you now." Lyon said urgently.

"Well I don't care." I said snobbishly.

"I love you, so please forgive me for all that I've done and give me a second chance. Just listen to me, please." Lyon pleaded. I stood there for a second. He stepped forward and hugged me (again).

"I'll forgive you, Lyon if you'll forgive me." I said fighting back tears. I stabbed him in the shoulder. He looked at me and his ice blue eyes showed great pain. And I knew it wasn't just physical pain. I cried and pulled him closer. "Don't die Lyon please don't die. Pein said I had to hurt you and if I didn't I would've been killed, and I can't live without you, and he never said you had to die so I decided to stab your shoulder. And yet I want you to be all better again. I'm so sorry." I said bawling. Lyon then collapsed. I quickly bent down and realized the part of the shoulder I stabbed him in would kill him.

"Sorry Sh-Shimi for being s-such an ass." Lyon said sincerely apologizing. I heard some bushes rustling and Sasori fell out.

"Can you fix him Sasori?" I asked. Then Sasori looked at me and smirked. Then the Akatsuki started coming out of the surrounding area. We're surrounded…no I can fight my way out of here, it's not likely but I could get out alive. But if I have to carry Lyon with me I might not have a chance against them.

"No I won't fix him. But just be a good girl and hand him over to us." Sasori said holding back laughter. That evil little puppet, I hate him now.

"Screw you guys, I'm leaving." I said. I grabbed Lyon, and then I jumped up into the tree tops. Quickly, I started to make my escape. I stopped in my tracks when my lungs started to hurt. I coughed up blood, which hurts a lot. I fell out of the tree I was standing in. I let go of Lyon as I fell to the ground. My mind started racing as I saw my life pass before my eyes. I was hitting branches and my neck slammed into a branch. I crashed to the ground on my shoulder and shattered it. I pulled myself up, and quickly regretted it. My head was aching and needed to lie down somewhere. I stumbled to a tree and leaned myself against it. I looked around, no sign of the Akatsuki…yet. I started sulking away…Then I looked up. I saw a dead body in the tree, I fell from. I knew one of us would end up dying. I slumped to the ground. I started drifting in and out of consciousness. I looked up and saw a person but I couldn't figure out who it was. I scooted away from them. I looked up again and they were still there. I hit them when they got closer. Then I stood up and coughed up blood again. I started to back away when I slammed into something…it was the tree. I then started racing away from there. I slammed into a person and stood there as I went unconscious from blood loss.

**Kisame's POV**

She rammed into me before going unconscious. Is that a good thing? I looked at Itachi.

"…Itachi…?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry Kisame, she'll be fine." Itachi reassured.

"Yeah I know…but…" I said creeped out.

"What could possibly be wrong, Kisame?" Itachi asked a little annoyed.

"She's getting blood on my cloak." I said innocently.

"Deal with it you wimp." Hidan said pissed off. I started walking back to the Akatsuki base.

"Kisame let me take her back. Un." Deidara commanded.

"Uh…" I muttered confused.

"I didn't mean it like that! Un." Deidara said desperately.

"Oh really?" Hidan questioned.

"Yes. Un. I was just trying to say that it would be faster if I took her to the base. Un. So she is less likely to die. Un." Deidara explained.

"Bull-" Hidan started.

"Okay if you intend on saving Shimi then you can take her back to the base." I said.

**Deidara's POV **

I took Shimi from Kisame. I then made a clay bird. I put Shimi on the "bird" and secured her. Then I got on and we flew back to the Akatsuki base. When we got there she regained consciousness. Then she stared at me like I'm some stranger.

"Who are you?" Shimi asked.

"I'm Deidara, remember? Un." I asked.

"WHO THE HELL AM I?" Shimi asked.

"You're Shimi. Un." I said confused.

"Well that's a stupid name." Shimi said.

"Your mom was the one that named you. Un. And you always said you were proud of your name. Un." I said convincingly.

"My mom must be a stupid person." Shimi muttered.

"No she's dead. Un." I said.

"That's a bummer…" Shimi muttered.

"I think you have amnesia. Un." I said.

"No I'm just messing with you." Shimi said.

"I think you're gonna die. Un." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Shimi asked.

"Because you've bled a lake." I said.

"Oh…" Shimi said. Then she collapsed. I took her into the base. Pein looked at me with an evil look.

"Set her down Deidara, I'll deal with her." Pein said.

"Yes, Pein. Un." I said.

**Pein's POV**

After Deidara left I walked over to Shimi and started healing her. She eventually regained consciousness. And then she stared at me.

"Hey when I was questioning you earlier about your dad, it was because I had suspicions that Yahiko was your dad." I said.

"Who is Yahiko?" Shimi asked.

"Yahiko is the name of the guy's body that I'm currently using." I said.

"So what happened to Yahiko?" Shimi asked.

"He died." I said, "But it was somewhat sad because he's the closest I ever had to a friend."

"Okay so maybe Yahiko was my dad, but other than that why did you have to tell me this?" Shimi asked.

"Because I have a theory that he killed your mother and set your house on fire." I said. Then Shimi looked horrified. She looks really upset. I think I shouldn't have said that. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying though." Shimi said monotonously.

**5 days later**

Shimi doesn't do anything anymore she just sulks around. I wonder if it has anything to do with what I told her? Shimi just doesn't care about anything anymore, and she's starting to get dark circles. She suddenly got up during an Akatsuki meeting and left. She walked right out the door and out of the base.

**Shimi's POV**

I'm tired of being an Akatsuki and I now hate Pein-Sama. I quite or at least I plan on never going back to the base or seeing any of them again. After a couple of hours I started to get bored. I decided to go back to the Shadow Village. I looked everywhere for another entrance and never found one. Screw it, I'm now part of the Akatsuki which means I disowned my Village. I sat and thought of all the mistakes I've ever made.

"LYON!" I screamed. I had no reason to I just felt like screaming his name. Then Lyon appeared out of nowhere.

"You called for me?" Lyon asked.

"Yes…?" I said confused.

"Oh…well good for a second there I thought I was hearing things." Lyon said relieved.

"Didn't you die?" I asked.

"No…did you want me to?" Lyon asked confused.

"Umm…just forget it." I said.

"Okay?" Lyon said confused. He hugged me. No surprise there…why always hugs? Maybe I want more than a hug? Lyon seeming to read my thoughts pulled me closer to him.

"Umm…Lyon are you sure you didn't die?" I asked ruining the moment.

"Actually right before you stabbed me I used a clone and made a getaway." Lyon said. "Oh…and thanks for ruining the moment, Shimi." Lyon had an angry tone when he said the last part.

"Well what if we kissed would that fix the moment?" I asked. Lyon responded by a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that enough…of course not." Lyon said replying to his own question. Then he kissed me on the lips. I blushed and basically died of happiness there. I actually kinda missed the Akatsuki. Just a little. Lyon pulled away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. I'm so embarrassed right now.

"Uhh…when we kissed I thought I felt your tongue on my lips…" Lyon said a little weirded out.

I was major blushing now. "I swear on my mother's grave I didn't do that."

"Are you sure? Or maybe that was me?" Lyon asked confused.

"I think it was." I said. Are we really having this conversation?

"Heh…I love you. See you later." Lyon mumbled the first part.

"Uhmmmmm…..?" I squeaked. Lyon then left me there. I sat and started thinking. That was the first time in days I actually showed emotion…maybe that's why he came? He did say I was going to be some sort of savior. But I can't really figure out why I'm supposed to be whatever he wants me to be…? Ah screw it I'd kill anyone just to make him happy. Is that a bad thing? Ah screw it I don't care if it's a bad thing or not. I think I'm obsessed. Ah I'm crazy. Lyon likes a crazy person…what's wrong with me?


	4. The End :(

I don't know what to do, especially because Lyon left. I'm sitting here all alone in this forest thinking about Lyon. How could I not think about him? I think he told me he loves me. Okay, so I'll just tell them I quit being in the Akatsuki.

Well, that didn't work. They beat me and currently I'm laying on the ground in a beautiful pool of my blood.

Then Pein said, " Sasori, we have no use for her now. You can use her as one of your puppets now, or whatever you want to do with her."

"Okay…" Sasori whispered, his voice was a deafening scream of agony.

"Please don't," I begged. I meant to sound confident, but I sounded as I am defeated.

The next thing I knew I was lying awake in bed, I'm not sore like I just got beaten up. I was trying to figure everything out when Lyon walked in the room carrying a plate of food. "Hey, sweetie, you awake?" He said, then walked over to my bed, put the plate down then sat next to me. "I brought you your morning pills and some breakfast." He declared with a smile.

"I'm confused…wasn't I just getting beaten to death by the Akatsuki?" I asked Lyon.

"Here, take your morning pills," He said handing me some pills, "It'll all make sense afterwards." I looked into Lyon's eyes, they were full of trust like always. So I took the pills, popped them into my mouth, and swallowed them. Memories started swarming into my head. I screamed and clutched my forehead. Lyon pulled me to his chest, then he started stroking my hair and telling me everything will be okay.

Then I remembered.

Lyon saved me from the Akatsuki six years ago. The details are a still a little blurry. We ended up getting married after he took me back to the Shadow Village. So I guess this is our house… Tee hee we're married. We have a son too, and I think my memory problems started after we had him... Again, I'm not sure.

"Lyon…" I started.

"What?" He asked, not even trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"I love you," I said really excited.

"I love you too," He said then pulled me closer into a big bear hug.


End file.
